Quick Trip
by Angel McCartney
Summary: The TARDIS accidentally lands in the Beatles' Studio. The Doctor then meets Paul McCartney which caused a quick adventure in time.


Paul was sitting in a certain room in the studio alone. He was reading through a few music sheets and simply looking around. It was 1:00 AM and he was sleepy but despite that fact, he still chose to stay awake. He was about to fall asleep when he suddenly heard an odd sound coming from one of the rooms in the studio. Standing up, he walked to the room and walked inside, seeing a man walking out of a police box.

"Oh, come on old girl.." The 11th Doctor said as he looked at the TARDIS. "You promised an adventure.." He said as he turned around, seeing Paul staring at him.

"What are you muttering there?" Paul asked, feeling cautious about the man standing in their studio. He seemed odd. His clothes, his hair, his chin, ridiculous!

"Oh, I'm just... this is all a dream, Paul.." The Doctor said, making 'oooh' sounds. Paul simply replied with a facepalm whilst walking to the Doctor and poking his nose.

"As real as me."

"Okay, you got me.."

"Why is that phone box in our studio?" Paul asked. The Doctor then started sweating.

"Oh, I.. it was raining outside?"

Paul looked out the window and shook his head. "There's no rain. And even if there was, there's no problem for a phone box to get wet."

The Doctor then started to internally panic. Despite the fact he was old and wise, he had very few excuses as he didn't use them that much.

"Alright, you want the truth? I'm an alien from another galaxy. I'm the Doctor. If you're wondering, yes. I'm just the .a Doctor. People did call me Theta Sigma but that was my fake name. I'm a Timelord. I always say I'm the last Timelord despite the fact my granddaughter and friend called Romana exists. The phone box? It's my time machine. The chameleon circuit was broken so it's stuck as a phone box. Enough of an explanation for you? Well, yes, probably. Now, what year is it?"

Paul, standing there in shock, believed every word. I mean, the explanation sounded pretty true.

"It's 1964."

"Lovely! Year after I started my journey and year before I left my friends behind.. just lovely!"

"Well then.. Doc. Can I call you Doc?"

"Well, I usually don't like it but you're Paul McCartney. Call me Doc. I mean, really cool people can call me Doc... nah, don't call me Doc."

"Well then. So, I may believe the alien part a tiny bit but I don't believe the whole time machine bit." Paul simply said.

The Doctor then opened the TARDIS and walked inside. Paul simply rolled his eyes as he walked in, his jaw suddenly dropping to the floor. He looked around in shock, opening his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, it's bigger in the inside. Don't need to say it. And I apologize, the air conditioning isn't on. Let me just.." The Doctor pressed a button on the control panel, the TARDIS suddenly starting to get incredibly cold.

"Oops! Set it on -10 degrees. Excuse me.." He said as he set the temperature higher.

"How though? How is this possible?" Paul asked as he walked up to the control panel, checking the buttons.

"Alien technology!"

"Right. So, time machine, eh? Well.. take me to a time. An interesting time.." And when Paul said that, the Doctor instantly ran around the control panel, pressing buttons and flicking switches.

"Now, you better hold onto something. It's gonna get bumpy." He said as he pressed the final switch as the TARDIS starting flying. Paul stumbled around and eventually grabbed into the railing.

After a minute of nearly fainting and internal screaming, Paul finally calmed down as the TARDIS stopped.

"Go check outside, Paul. See that it worked.."

And at that moment, Paul instantly ran to the door and looked outside, his jaw dropping to the floor once again.

"L-look at all this stuff!" He exclaimed.

"Is it proof enough?"

"No, I want a quick walk around."

The Doctor the threw a pair of sunglasses to him. "Put those on. They'll still recognize you." Paul took the sunglasses and put them on.

"Oh, these are kind of snazzy.."

"Good. Now, let's walk, mister McCartney.."

And at that, they started walking around, admiring the sights.

"Wait a second.."

"Yes?"

"Isn't this America?"

"Oh, yes, Paul. How did you know?"

"Well, the vibe hasn't left.."

As they walked, Paul suddenly saw a CD store which made him stopped in his tracks. He raised his eyebrow as he saw some CDs.

"So, still famous after all this time.." He muttered to himself as he simply stood there until the Doctor tapped his shoulder.

"Paul, I think it's recommendable to go right now."

"Why?"

"... something is going to happen. Just something."

The two then proceeded to walk back to the TARDIS. When it started flying, Paul actually didn't stumble but he did still feel dizzy. He then walked out of the TARDIS. He was back in the studio. When he turned around, he wanted to thank the Doctor but the TARDIS already went. He didn't know where.

He then checked the time. It's 3:30 PM and the date..

It was already the next day. He then suddenly heard the door opening.

"Paul! We've been looking all over for you!" George exclaimed.

"We looked for you in your house, your favorite shop two blocks away, everywhere you go!" Ringo exclaimed as well.

"Where were you, Paul?" John asked.

"... America."


End file.
